


Boredom

by TrinahEke



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films) RPF, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinahEke/pseuds/TrinahEke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Boredom

“Eat your rabbit food.” said Dean before taking a large bite of cheeseburger.  
Sam looked up from the laptop screen, he sighed and pulled down the lid.   
“Whaa?” asked Dean through a mouth full of food.  
“I've got nothing.” replied Sam. “Did you try all your contacts?”  
“Yep.” Dean replied before taking another bite of cheeseburger.  
Sam paused waiting for a response before finally asking, “And?”  
“Nuff un” he replied.  
“Nothing. So what do we do now...take the day off?” Sam said quietly.  
Dean glared at him. “Why did you have to jinx it?”   
Sam shrugged and smirked with a glint in his eye.  
Movement in the corner of the room caught Dean's attention. “What the hell...!” he said getting to his feet while discarding the cheeseburger. Sam turned to see Crowley.  
“Nice to see you too.” said Crowley.  
“Whatever it is the answer's no.” said Dean.  
“You don't want me to warn you, fine, don't say I didn't try.”  
“Warn us about...?” asked Sam.  
“I have lost control of Hell.” said Crowley quietly.  
“Don't care.” replied Dean.  
“I haven't got time for this.” Crowley replied exasperated. He teleported, reappearing behind Dean, he placed a hand on his shoulder and the two of them disappeared. Sam was half way to standing when Crowley appeared behind him, “Field trip.” Crowley said before placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam and Crowley appeared beside Dean, who had had barely enough time to take in his surroundings. The three of them were standing in a wooded area at the edge of a small town. “Moose, you are shorter than I remember.” Sam reached his full height and glared at Crowley.  
“Why are we here?” demanded Dean.  
“Happiness, Nebraska. Population 5063...gone.” Crowley announced.  
“What happened to them?” asked Dean.   
“It's what I have been trying to warn you about, the new management has his own play book.” replied Crowley.  
“I'll check out the town.” said Sam. Dean nodded, and Sam set off.   
“OK, so spill.” said Dean.  
“What do you think I've been doing? ” bellowed Crowley. “New boss, worse than the old boss!”  
Dean . “OK, so who is in charge down there?”  
“That's a long stor...” began Crowley.  
“Speed it up!” insisted Dean.  
“Sherlock Holmes.” replied Crowley flippantly.  
“Seriously?” replied Dean. “That's what you're going with?”  
“It happens to be the truth.” bristled Crowley.

Sam read the sign in the window, '8 til late'. He pushed on the door, it opened. The other stores he had tried all had locked doors, this was the first that had been open. Inside was a mess, most of the shelves had been cleared, their contents scattered on the floor. Sam made his way toward the checkout at the back of the store. Behind the counter lay a man dressed in a dark suit and white shirt, with a large shotgun hole in the middle of his chest. “Demons.” he muttered to himself. “Cass?” he called quietly. “Cass?” he called again. Castiel appeared beside him.   
“Sam. Why did you call me?” asked Castiel.  
“Crowley is up to something, we need your help to figure out what.” replied Sam.  
“What do you need me to do?”

“I am telling you Sherlock Holmes is running Hell!” yelled Crowley.  
“I don't buy it.” responded Dean.  
“You are wasting time.” replied Crowley. “Worse, you are wasting my time!”  
“You came to us, you can leave any time!” replied Dean.  
Castiel appeared behind Crowley, he placed his hand on his shoulder and they both disappeared.  
“Cass?” exclaimed Dean.

Sam waited. Castiel appeared with Crowley, depositing him in a newly drawn devil's trap.   
Crowley looked down, “You are smarter than you look.” he said with amusement.   
Sam didn't respond, instead he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Dean, “I have Crowley in a Devil's Trap...behind the diner...yep...OK.” He hung up.   
A few minutes later Dean rounded the corner of the diner building, “Cass, you couldn't have brought me too?”  
“An element of surprise was necessary.” responded Castiel.  
“Now the gang's all together, what's next?” Crowley asked sarcastically.  
“What did you do to the people?” replied Dean with a glare.  
“Which people...oh these people?” Crowley said waived his arm around to indicate the town. “Not my doing. I told you, it was SHERLOCK HOLMES!” he yelled.  
“What kind of demon is Sherlock Holmes?” asked Castiel.  
“Uh, Cass, Sherlock Holmes is a character in a book.” explained Sam.   
“Sam, fix us some holy water?” asked Dean.  
“On it.” Sam replied as he headed off.  
“Torture? Really? That's beneath you.” Crowley mocked.  
“Cass, check out Hell, see what's going on down there?” asked Dean.  
Castiel gave a slight nod and teleported, reappearing a few seconds later. “It's warded.”  
“Holmes is a genius.” said Crowley with amusement.  
Sam returned with two large bottle of water and set them down close to the Devil's Trap. “Er Dean...a word.”he said. Dean gave a slight nod and they moved out of earshot of Crowley. 

“I think we are missing something here.” said Sam.  
“Crowley is messing with us. Sherlock Holmes, come on!” replied Dean.  
“Yeah, I don't buy it either, but the question is, why? Why a lie he knew we wouldn't believe?” asked Sam.  
“It's Crowley, who knows what's going on in that warped head.” replied Dean.  
“So what's the plan? Torture him and hope he spills?” asked Sam doubtfully.  
“It's a start.” replied Dean.  
“We could play along, see where it goes.” suggested Sam.  
“Dean!” Castiel shouted.   
Dean and Sam turned to see Castiel with his eyes fixed on something in the woods.  
“What's up?” asked Dean strolling back to where Castiel was guarding Crowley.  
“There's something in the woods.” replied Castiel with his eyes still fixed on the woods.  
“Shh!” interrupted Crowley. “Listen.”  
“I don't hear anything.” replied Dean.  
“No, no, no!” replied Crowley in panic. “It's hellhounds. You have to let me out of here?!” he yelled.  
“You're not going anywhere.” replied Dean.

“I request a truce.” a voice said from somewhere within the woods.  
“A truce?” whispered Dean. Sam shrugged.  
“Pruet?” replied Crowley.  
“I request a truce.” the voice repeated.  
“Truce.” replied Crowley. A slightly built man with haunted eyes stepped from behind a tree and exited the woods.  
“That's Edwin Pruet.” whispered Sam in astonishment.  
“Who's Edwin Pruet?” whispered Dean.  
“Edwina Pruet...1820's...he could control animals...used them to kill people.” Dean shrugged. “The Beastmaster. ” Sam whispered in reply.  
“You should have led with Beastmaster.” whispered Dean. “So that's him, he doesn't look like he has it in him.”  
“That's how he got away with killing for so long, no-one suspected him.” whispered Sam.  
“I have been sent to kill you.” Pruet addressed Crowley. “This is to be their last task, the new King doesn't like hounds.” said Pruet sadly. “They are to be destroyed.”  
“We can come to an arrangement...there must be something you want...” implored Crowley.  
“I want a guarantee that my pets won't be destroyed.” replied Pruet.  
“Deal.” said Crowley.  
Pruet considered for a moment “Is it true you created the new King, Sherlock Holmes?” he asked.  
“It is.” replied Crowley proudly.  
“Seriously?” said Dean.  
“How is that possible?” asked Sam.  
“It isn't.” replied Castiel.  
“And yet?” said Crowley smugly.   
“I want Fluffy.” said Pruet quietly.  
“Fluffy?” asked Crowley.  
“The three headed dog from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.” explained Pruet. “To have such a creature, like the Cerberus of old.”  
“A Cerberus.” Crowley mused, “I will do my best.”  
“Then I and the hellhounds are at your disposal.” said Pruet.  
“So you have the Beastmaster in charge of the hellhounds?” said Dean  
“Can you think of anyone better qualified?” asked Crowley.   
“No. No I can't.” replied Dean.  
Crowley whistled, immediately they could hear the sound of breaking twigs and panting.   
“Is that...” began Sam.   
“A hellhound.” stated Castiel producing an angel blade from his sleeve.  
Dean, Sam and Castiel backed away from the Devil's Trap and Crowley. As they watched they could see the outer circle of the trap being scratched by invisible claws.  
“That's better.” said Crowley stepping out of the trap and patting an invisible head.  
“We could use a pet hellhound.” said Dean.  
“You already have a pet angel...” began Crowley.  
“I am not a pet.” interrupted Castiel.  
“We need a plan.” said Sam.  
Crowley looked towards the hellhounds, “Send them to rip him apart.” Pruet gave a slight nod. There was a brief sound of breaking twigs and then silence.  
“They have gone.” stated Castiel.  
“We should head back to the motel...Cass...?” said Sam. Castiel placed his hands on the shoulders of Sam and Dean.  
“Wait...” began Crowley but before he could continue they had disappeared. A few seconds later they were back. “Welcoming committee?” asked Crowley. “I tried to warn you. Why do you think I brought you morons here? Holmes thinks of everything.”  
“If there is one scratch on my car...” threatened Dean.  
“None of this is me.” replied Crowley. Dean glared at Crowley. “Anyone would think you don't trust me.”   
Pruet's attention was focused elsewhere. “Hell is sealed, they cannot enter. What are you orders?”  
“Call them off.” said Crowley. Pruet acknowledged with a slight nod.  
“OK, so any idea how we stop Sherlock?” Sam asked.   
“We don't.” replied Crowley. Dean glared at him. “We can't get to him, none of us can. Time to find a good place to hide.”  
“I know of a creature that could help.” said Castiel reluctantly. “It's a last resort things tend to get...messy.”  
“We don't have anything else Cass.” said Sam. Castiel looked at Dean., he nodded. Crowley shrugged. “What do you need to something this creature?”  
Castiel sighed. “I'll need a cell phone.” Sam pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Castiel. He keyed in a number and lifted the phone to his ear. “I need your help.” he said before hanging up and handing the phone back to Sam.  
A rumbling, whining noise filled the air. A blue box faded into view a few metres away. The door opened and a tall man with floppy hair wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie stepped out followed by a woman with blonde curly hair wearing a dress, utility belt and knee high boots.   
“Castiel!” the Doctor excitedly strode over to them.  
“Doctor.” replied Castiel.  
The Doctor moved to Crowley, leaned toward his face to study him, “Have we met, you look familiar?”   
“I don't think so. I would remember you.” replied Crowley with a smirk.  
“Are you sure?” asked the Doctor.  
“You do look familiar.” added the woman.  
“We don't have time for chit chat.” said Castiel flatly.  
“OK. Straight to business. What is it this time, spectral vampire possession, marauding...”  
“Doctor, we need the TARDIS to take us to Hell.” stated Castiel.  
“You need the TARDIS to take you to Hell?! I'm not a taxi service! We were watching the birth of the first Frozen Star...”   
“But this seems much more exciting.” interrupted the woman.  
“River?” said the Doctor with a hint of warning in his voice.  
“Aren't you just a little curious?” River asked flirtatiously.  
“OK, yes.” the Doctor replied hesitantly.   
Dean and Sam looked at each other with uncertainty. “Uh Cass...” began Dean.  
Castiel kept his eyes trained on the Doctor. “Doctor. We need to get to Hell.”   
“Why do you need the TARDIS?” asked the Doctor suspiciously.  
“Hell is warded.” replied Castiel. “We can't enter.”  
“And the TARDIS can!” said the Doctor sprinting to the TARDIS door. He paused to unlock it and stepped inside followed by River. A moment later he popped his head out of the door, “Come on then!” Castiel gestured for Dean and Sam to enter the TARDIS.  
“You stay here.” Crowley said to Pruet. “If I don't come back...you'll figure it out.” 

Dean stepped inside the TARDIS marvelling at the interior. “How...?” he asked.  
“River?” said the Doctor indicating Dean.  
“It's bigger on the inside.” said River.  
“I could have said that.” said the Doctor.  
“So why didn't you?” River asked.  
“I'm...busy.” he replied.  
Sam entered the console room looking around in wonder.  
“It's bigger on the inside.” said Dean with a childlike grin.  
Castiel entered and made straight for the console. Crowley stepped inside, looked around and shrugged.   
“Doctor, I have the precise co-ordinates.” said Castiel.  
“You take all the fun out of it.” replied the Doctor. The Doctor entered the co-ordinates and set the TARDIS in motion. Within a minute alarms went off on the console. The Doctor and River clung to the console as the TARDIS shook and lurched. Dean, Sam, Castiel and Crowley were thrown around the interior.  
“What was that?”yelled River.  
“I don't know.” replied the Doctor trying to reach the scanner with one hand whilst clinging onto the console with the other. The TARDIS lurched again forcing the Doctor within reach of the scanners readout screen “It's a force field of some kind. I've never seen anything like it.”  
River manoeuvred herself around the console until she could see the screen. “It's a combination of the language of the Magi, Enochian and something else, what is that?” She manoeuvred herself closer to the screen “It's a crude version of Cuneiform...it's magnificient.” she said.  
“Stop admiring it and find a way through!” yelled the Doctor before being thrown across the console room.  
“That's what I am doing!” yelled River as she made adjustments to settings on the console with one hand whilst hanging on with the other. The TARDIS ceased lurching and shaking.  
“What took you so long?” said the Doctor getting to his feet.   
“I hate you.” said River.  
“No you don't.” replied the Doctor as he approached the console. “How long until we land?”  
“We have landed.” replied River as pulled the door lever. “Shall we go?” she asked rhetorically as she headed for the door.   
Dean was getting to his feet in front of the door. “It always like that?” he asked.  
“Male driver.” River replied before exiting the door. “It isn't what I expected!” she said popping her head back through the door. “Where's the fire and brimstone?”  
“I modernised.” said Crowley.  
“Do tell.” replied River.  
“Stop flirting!” said the Doctor.  
“Who's flirting?” River asked.  
“You two are adorable.” said Crowley sarcastically. “Shall we?” he asked indicating the door.  
“Cass, keep an eye on him.” said Dean indicating Crowley.  
“I intend to.” replied Castiel giving Crowley a hard stare.  
“Now we're here, what's the plan?” asked Sam.  
“We kill Sherlock Holmes!” bellowed Crowley. “I thought that was obvious.”  
“Sherlock Holmes?” asked the Doctor. “Why do you want to kill Sherlock Holmes?”  
“It's a long story...can we just get on with it?” said Crowley.  
“No we can't just get on with it! River, don't let anyone leave.”   
“Of course not sweetie.” replied River who had already positioned herself in the doorway.  
“Tell me everything...no don't tell me everything, that would be boring. Tell me about Sherlock Holmes.” said the Doctor.  
“He...” indicating Crowley “claims Sherlock Holmes is running hell.” said Dean.  
“You don't believe me, fine. I 'll take it from here.” said Crowley. He moved towards the door, where River was still blocking the exit. He smiled, gave a slight wave...then looked around puzzled. “How are you doing this?”   
“Warding.” River replied. “If it can keep you out, it can keep you in.”  
The Doctor locked eyes with Castiel. “What did you get me into?” he began pacing around the console. “I didn't ask questions, I should have asked questions.”   
“Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character. How can...” said Sam.  
“He is and he isn't...it's complicated.” replied the Doctor. “Why would he be running Hell?”  
“He wouldn't.” said Dean. “He's one of the good guys.”  
“He's one of the good guys.” repeated the Doctor. “He's one of the good guys!” The Doctor smiled excitedly, “Let's go see Sherlock.” He strode to the door and briefly stood face to face with River, she moved aside and he stepped out into a long empty corridor lined with doors. “Not what I was expecting. It's boring, is that what Hell is now, boring?”  
“Boring is Hell for you.” said River.  
“Good point.” replied the Doctor.  
Crowley stepped out of the TARDIS followed by Castiel, “This way.” Crowley said pointing along the corridor.  
“What's that way?” asked the Doctor.  
“Sherlock Holmes.” replied Crowley jovially.  
“OK then.” said the Doctor. Dean and Sam exited the TARDIS. The Doctor walked over to them excitedly. “This way.” he said and strode away along the corridor.   
“Guess we're going that way.” said Dean and set off after the Doctor. The rest followed.  
They walked a few hundred yards along the corridor, “The door on the left.” said Crowley.  
“This one?” asked the Doctor. Crowley gave a nod in confirmation. “Here we go then.” he said excited before opening the door. Stepping through he said, “This is nice, late Victorian if I'm not mistaken, which I'm not.”  
“Does he always talk this much?” Crowley asked River.  
“Sometimes he's positively chatty.” replied River.  
“I heard that!” said the Doctor from inside the room.   
“Shall we?” said River gesturing towards the door. Crowley stepped through the door, closely followed by Castiel. Dean and Sam were close behind them leaving River standing in the empty corridor. She gave a quick look up and down the corridor, pulled a device from her belt and pushed a sequence of buttons before entering the room. Inside was a large room with a variety of Victorian furniture cluttered with assorted bric-a-brac, a large ornate fireplace and an imposing window with half drawn blinds. The Doctor was looking out of the window.   
“So where is he?” Dean asked Crowley accusingly. Crowley casually pointed a finger in the direction of the window. “I don't see him.”  
“Look harder.” replied Crowley.  
“Crowley...!” began Dean.  
“It's an interesting camouflage, are the locals hostile?” asked the Doctor.  
“He likes to give the appearance of a disembodied voice, I have to admit it's impressive.” said Crowley.  
“Thank you.” said a new voice from inside the room.  
“What's going on?” asked Dean.  
“I think Sherlock Holmes is camouflaged somewhere in this room.” said Sam.  
“Well done Moose, gold star.” said Crowley sarcastically.   
River pulled a device from her belt and scanned the room. She tapped a sequence of buttons into the device, a series of blue wavy lines filled the room.   
“Topography.” said Sam “Nice trick.”  
“Thank you.” replied River.   
Dean walked to a spot next to the window, grabbed hold of Sherlock Holmes and hauled him to the centre of the room. River disengaged the topography.  
“Uh, Dean?” said Sam as he stared at Sherlock face.  
Dean joined and looked at Sherlock's face for the first time. “Is that...?”   
“Yeah.” replied Sam.  
“Seriously?” Dean said to Crowley, “Robert Downey frigging Jr?”  
“Sherlock Holmes.” corrected Crowley.  
A commotion outside the door diverted their attention. Sherlock made a break for the door but River blocked his path, weapon in hand. The Doctor moved across the room and stood beside River.  
“Who are you?” the Doctor demanded. “Why are you posing as Sherlock Holmes?”  
“I am Sherlock Holmes.” he replied.   
“Doctor is it? He is Sherlock Holmes.” said Crowley.  
“I have met Sherlock Holmes, this isn't him.” replied the Doctor.  
“I created him.” said Crowley.  
“That's not possible.” stated Castiel.  
“Why would Sherlock Holmes want anything to do with Hell?” asked Sam.  
“He didn't, he was...uncooperative.” replied Crowley.  
“What did you do!” demanded Castiel.  
River pulled a device from her belt and handed it to the Doctor, whilst keeping her weapon trained on Sherlock. The Doctor scanned Sherlock. “Human. Castiel?”  
Castiel walked over to Sherlock, pressed a hand onto his forehead and closed his eyes. “He has false memories layered over his own. His name is Robert...”  
“Robert Downey Jr?” asked Dean.  
“Yes.” replied Castiel.  
“You kidnapped Robert Downey J?!” Dean yelled at Crowley.  
“Why would you do that?” asked Sam.  
“I was bored.” replied Crowley.  
“Can you safely remove the false memories?” Sam asked Castiel.  
“When I do I will need to return him home.” he turned to look at River, “The warding will have to come down.”   
Sherlock forced Castiel's hand away and kicked at River's hand dislodging her grip on her weapon. Dean and Sam rushed forward and grappled with Sherlock forcing him to the ground, Castiel placed his two fingers on Sherlock's forehead and he went limp. “We should tie him up before he wakes up.” said Castiel.  
Castiel moved a wooden chair to the centre of the room, Dean and Sam hauled Sherlock to the chair. “Does anyone have any rope?” asked Sam.   
River opened a pouch in her belt and produced a small coil of what looked like wire. “It's smart rope.” she said.  
“Smart rope?” asked Dean.  
“You'll see.” she said placing the one end against Sherlock's chest. The wire uncoiled by itself, automatically lengthened and widening as it wrapped around Sherlock, tying his torso, arms and legs to the chair.  
“Whoo, where can I get one?” asked Dean.  
“You can't, they are dangerous in the wrong hands. Don't touch it!” replied the Doctor. He stood in front of River, “They are banned in all civilised galaxies. Where did you get it?”   
“In an uncivilised galaxy.” replied River flirtatiously.  
“Cass, he's coming round.” said Sam.  
Castiel placed his hand on Sherlock's forehead and closed his eyes. “It's done.” he said removing his hand. “The warding?” River nodded and casually touched her belt. Castiel placed his hand on Robert Downey Jr's shoulder and they disappeared.  
“You were going to kill him? What?” said the Doctor, his voice calm but his face full of anger.  
“I'm a demon.” replied Crowley casually. “Now we are done here I'll be going.” Crowley's happy demeanour was replaced with frustration. “How are you doing that?” he asked River.  
River smiled but didn't answer. “What do you want to do about him?” she asked the Doctor.  
“I don't know.” replied the Doctor.  
“I have some ideas.” said Dean whilst glaring at Crowley.  
“Now, now Squirrel, I thought we were friends.” teased Crowley.  
“We are not...” Dean was interrupted by his phone ringing. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the caller display. “It says TARDIS...”  
The Doctor took the phone from Dean, “Hello. Castiel! How did you...OK.” he hung up. “River...” before he could finish River touched her belt and Castiel appeared in the corner of the room.  
“He is back home with a false memory of what happened to him.” stated Castiel. He looked around. “Where's Crowley?”   
“Damn it!” said Dean. “We can't let him get away with this.”   
“He won't.” said Sam. “When the Beastmaster doesn't get a Cerberus...”  
“There is nowhere to hide from Hellhounds.” said Dean with a smile.  
“OK, good.” said the Doctor, “One last trip in the TARDIS?”  
“Er...” said Dean.  
“I'll drive.” said River.  
“OK, yes.” said Dean.  
“What's wrong with my driving?!” asked the Doctor sulkily.  
“Nothing sweetie.” replied River pulling her weapon from her belt.   
They walked back to the TARDIS without incident. The Doctor unlocked the door, gestured everyone inside and followed. “We could take a trip. “ said the Doctor as he strode to the console. “There is is much to see out there...” he turned to see Dean and Sam slumped on the floor. “What did you do that for?”  
“They can't be permitted to remember any of this.” replied Castiel.  
“Spoilsport.” replied the Doctor grumpily.  
“I have co-ordinates...” started Castiel.  
“Of course you do.” said the Doctor sulkily.  
“Don't mind him.” said River, “Co-ordinates?”   
Castiel joined River at the console and the co-ordinates were inputted. A few minutes later they landed in Dean and Sam's motel room. Castiel placed a hand on Dean and they disappeared, a moment later he was back and repeated the process with Sam. The Doctor pulled the door lever and strode to the door. He stepped out of the TARDIS into the motel room where Sam was slumped in front of a laptop and Dean was slumped on the sofa. “Castiel there's one more thing.” he sad. Castiel looked puzzled. “River. She can't keep that warding knowledge.”  
“I understand.” said Castiel.   
They returned to the TARDIS. “Is Castiel joining us, how exciting?” said River flirtatiously.   
“River.” said the Doctor with a serious tone.  
“I know, but can't I keep it?” she asked.   
Castiel placed his hand on River's forehead and closed his eyes. A moment later he opened his eyes. River stood motionless with a blank expression. “It's done. Goodbye Doctor.” he said and disappeared.   
“Well that's rude.” said the Doctor.  
“What's rude?” asked River.  
“Talking vending machines” River rolled her eyes. “...and alarm clocks, always trying to get your attention with all that noise and...”


End file.
